Forgotten Memories
by RobinNAmon
Summary: Robin Sena is your average teenage girl, But when past better left unsaid began to amerge....
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Witch Hunter Robin In ANY Circumstance,   
  
EXCEPT For The Fact THAT I Created This Fanfic.   
  
Keep That In Mind While Reading, Thank You! Also, I try my best to keep everyone IN-Character, Though,  
  
sometimes i use some OOC!  
  
Credits: I Am Going To Use Credits, IF I USE ANYONE'S: TOPIC,STORYLINE,PLOT, OR SOMETHING ELSE.  
  
IF You Wrote Something That I Used And IS Credited To YOU Then Please Notify Me And You Will  
  
Be Added In This Section, Thank You!  
  
Credits: Alexis For Helping Me! The Name Takani Misao is (C) me and me alone.  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
Summary: Robin Sena is your average teenage girl,  
  
But when pasts better left unsaid began to amerge,  
  
Uncontrolble actions awaken and the blood of the 'Eve of Witches' is slowly fading away.   
  
How will the STN-J react when their lost member returns?  
  
Robin is staring out the office window, thinking of the last witch they captured.  
  
Suddenly, Michael notices a new witch, roaming the city. Bringing terror in his every path.  
  
"Everyone Look!" Michael said, slowly turning to see if they listened.  
  
Amon gets up first, following Robin, then Sakaki, then Karasuma, and then Doujima after   
  
half screaming while reading a fashion magazine.  
  
What's the buzz Michael? "Look!" ... Silence enters the room. Sakaki is first to speak. "What!"  
  
"Michael, What is his name? What powers does he have?" Amon Said, Stil reading the press report.  
  
Michael starts typing away again. "Oh My!" It seams his name is Takani Misao, He formally moved  
  
to Japan 1 year ago. His powers are for him to be able to intersept someone's move   
  
by reading their mind, sort of like Karasuma's power to be able to read the history of   
  
something left behind.  
  
"Michael, What was his last action?" Amon said, Very curious to get this case worked on.  
  
"It seams he blew up at nearby hospital named: Oshioto Hospital. He blew it up using electric wire,and  
  
fire works. The police stopped him from running away, but he used his power and beat them up."  
  
Amon, I need you and Robin to head over to the police station. Sakaki And Karasuma, Yall head  
  
over to that hospital to see if there's any clues left.  
  
"Got it." Everyone had said at once.  
  
Robin and Amon got in Amon's car and headed off to the police station, to find out more   
  
information about Takani. Meanwhile, Sakaki and Karasuma get on Sakaki's motorcycle and head   
  
over to the nearby hospital that blew up.  
  
Amon and Robin stepped out of the car and went inside.  
  
They asked the man at the front desk who they should ask for information regarding witches.  
  
"Go to Sg. Byrd's office, second on the right." He said. "Thank You." Robin said gently.  
  
They headed to the right and walked in Sg. Byrd's office.  
  
"Sg. Byrd, Can you give us information regarding the witch Takani Misao? Were Part Of The STN-J."  
  
Amon said, Being serious as usual.  
  
Meanwhile, "Well it doesn't look like there's much information/clues that are still here."  
  
Sakaki said, making it sound like a big waste of time.  
  
"Wait A SECOND! Look at this!" Karasuma said, picking up a piece of concrete, left from the  
  
dibris. "It says: Chiunque viene dopo che me, sarà collocato con una punizione seria.   
  
Firmato, Takani Misao. "I wonder what it means? When we get back to HQ we should ask Michael what it means."  
  
Sakaki said.  
  
"Thank You For The Information, Sg. Byrd." Amon said, a little coldly.  
  
Amon and Robin leave the building, and enter Amon's car. "Now we need to head to the Kamia  
  
District, House 108."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Crisis......The mysterious truth behind Takani's powers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter Is Going To Be Wrote By Alexis!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Crisis

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Witch Hunter Robin In ANY Circumstance,   
  
EXCEPT For The Fact THAT I Created This Fanfic.   
  
Keep That In Mind While Reading, Thank You!  
  
Credits: I Am Going To Use Credits, IF I USE ANYONE'S: TOPIC,STORYLINE,PLOT, OR SOMETHING ELSE.  
  
IF You Wrote Something That I Used And IS Credited To YOU Then Please Notify Me And You Will  
  
Be Added In This Section, Thank You!  
  
Credits: Alexis For Helping Me! The Name Takani Misao is (C) me and me alone.  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 2: Crisis  
  
Summary: Robin Sena is your average teenage girl,  
  
But when pasts better left unsaid began to amerge,  
  
Uncontrolble actions awaken and the blood of the 'Eve of Witches' is slowly fading away.   
  
How will the STN-J react when their lost member returns?  
  
"Sakaki, Call Michael and ask him where Amon and Robin are." Karasuma Said.  
  
"Sure, Ms. Karasuma." Sakaki Said, Gently. "Michael." Sakaki Said.  
  
"Yeah, Sakaki?" Michael Said. "Where are Amon and Robin?" Sakaki Said.  
  
"Their at Kamia District, House 108, Why?" Michael said, Curiously.  
  
"Well, Listen to this, This is an object, left behind from the explosion.  
  
It reads: Chiunque viene dopo che me, sarà collocato con una punizione seria.   
  
Firmato, Takani Misao."  
  
"It's suprising that He wrote a letter, and knew that someone would find it." Sakaki said.  
  
"Yes, It is. Well, I'll call Amon and tell him." Michael said.  
  
"Amon," Michael Said. "Yes, Michael." "Sakaki and Karasuma found an object with something written on it,  
  
They, do not know what it means, though, Because it is written in Italian." Michael Said.  
  
"Read it to me, Michael." Amon said, Very seriously.  
  
"Chiunque viene dopo che me, sarà collocato con una punizione seria.   
  
Firmato, Takani Misao." Michael said.  
  
"Well, Michael, Do a research, And figure out what it means," Amon said.  
  
"Right. I'll get right on it." Michael said, Obediantly.  
  
Amon and Robin get out of Amon's car and knock on the House 108 in Kamia District.  
  
Amon knocks three times, until finally, A man dressed in a Red overcoat, black boots,  
  
and a greyish, blackish shirt and pants, with thin Black hair, opens the door.  
  
"Yes?" The man says.  
  
"Do you know where i can find Mr. Takani Misao." Amon said, a little cold, and a little  
  
gentle. "I am he, why?" The man asked, Curiously.  
  
Amon got out his gun and starts pointing it at Mr. Takani.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Takani asked, Very suprised.  
  
"We're witch hunters, part of the STN-J." Robin said.  
  
"YOU!" Takani Said.  
  
Takani then uses his powers and dodges Amon's gun shot.  
  
"Amon! Watch out!" Robin said.  
  
"He's anticipating your moves, don't let him!" Robin said.  
  
"Right." Amon said, Seriously.  
  
Robin uses her power of fire and makes flames around Takani.  
  
"Damn You People!" Takani said, Furiously.  
  
Amon shoots an orbo shot at him from his gun, but Takani does a very dumb move,  
  
and dodges it by running through the fire, to get out of it.  
  
Takani, yet again, uses his power and dodges Amon's bullet, but does un unexpected move,  
  
He hits Robin with his fist! Though, Robin saw it coming one second early, and used her fire shield,  
  
but it was not very useful, and the punch hit Robin.  
  
"Robin, Robin! Are You Alright?" Amon said.  
  
"Yes, i'm alrigh-" Robin said, But did not finished, She had passed out.  
  
Amon then gets angry, And shoots an orbo bullet at Takani, It pierces his right arm,  
  
Making it bleed out blood.  
  
After Amon shoots two more rounds at Takani, One on his left arm, and one in his stomach.  
  
Amon then calls Michael on his communicator telling him Robin got punched by Takani and passed out.  
  
After Amon calls Michael he calls Factory to come and retrive Takani.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakaki and Karasuma head back to the STN-J building, Unaware of what happened.  
  
They walk in and get on the elevator, they walk in and say hey to Michael, But before they finished their  
  
sentence, Michael blurted out that Robin had gotten hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Unexpected Arrival...... Who is this Steven Drake? What is his mystery?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I'm sorry that Alexis did not write this chapter, i juat haven't been in-touch with  
  
her lately, so i'll probably now, be doing this story on my own, but i thank Alexis  
  
for her ideas that she gave me, and the summary she did for this story, Thanks Alexis!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Witch Hunter Robin In ANY Circumstance,   
  
EXCEPT For The Fact THAT I Created This Fanfic.   
  
Keep That In Mind While Reading, Thank You! Also, I try my best to keep everyone IN-Character, Though,  
  
sometimes i use some OOC!  
  
Credits: I Am Going To Use Credits, IF I USE ANYONE'S: TOPIC,STORYLINE,PLOT, OR SOMETHING ELSE.  
  
IF You Wrote Something That I Used And IS Credited To YOU Then Please Notify Me And You Will  
  
Be Added In This Section, Thank You!  
  
Credits: Alexis for helping me! The names Takani Misao and Stephen Drake are (C) me and me alone.  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Arrival  
  
Summary: Robin Sena is your average teenage girl,  
  
But when past better left unsaid began to amerge,  
  
Uncontrolble actions awaken and the blood of the 'Eve of Witches' is slowly fading away.   
  
How will the STN-J react when their lost member returns?  
  
"WHAT?!?" Sakaki and Karasuma said together.  
  
"Amon called and said that Robin got punched by Takani and fell unconscious." Michael said.  
  
"Where's Amon now?" Karasuma asked.  
  
"He's on his way to the hospital, It seams that when she got knocked out,  
  
She got hit harder then most punches and it broke some of her ribs." Michael said.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for Sakaki! Let's go to the hospital!" Karasuma said,  
  
A little frustrated. "Ok, Miss Karasuma." Sakaki said, Angrily.  
  
"Doctor, Is she going to be alright?" Amon said, A little worried.  
  
"Yes, She'll be out of the hospital in a few days! Since not all of her ribs  
  
were broken, But i would take caution, You wouldn't want it to get worse once she's released."  
  
The doctor said. "Arigotou." Amon said. "Anytime." The doctor said back at him.  
  
"Karasuma, Sakaki, WAIT!" Michael said, trying to stop them.  
  
"Yes?" They said. "I forgot to tell u that the thing you asked me to translate is translated."  
  
Michael said. "That's great! Can you tell it to us real quick?" Sakaki said.  
  
"Sure! It Says: Whoever comes after that me, will be placed with a serious punishment.   
  
Signed, Takani Misao." Michael said, reading the thing he wrote down. "Arigotou, Michael!"  
  
Sakaki said, rushing off.  
  
Little does anyone know, A SOLOMON agent is coming into Japan, Right now, To monitor them.  
  
His name, Stephen Drake.  
  
"Doctor, May I see Robin?" Amon asked. "Sure, Just be out of there in 20-40 Minutes."  
  
The doctor said. "Arigotou, Doctor." Amon said.  
  
"Robin, Robin? Are you feeling alright?" Amon said.  
  
Robin only gave a slight twitch and did not even notice Amon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
STN-A Agent................... What Truth Lies Behind This STN-A Agent?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well from now on i'll be having an authors note, also i was SO bored, listening to  
  
"I Can Only Imagine" By Mercyme, @ 11:21 p.m. central, I decided to write this chapter!  
  
It'll probably be up by the afternoon of March 15,2004, Arigotou For reading!  
  
Also, Sorry Guys, i Know this was a REAL short chapter, but i didn't want spoil the   
  
next chapter so cya then! Arigotou for people who reviewed through my email and   
  
through fanfiction.net! -Becky S. (Author/Creator Of This Fanfic)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. STN A Agent

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Witch Hunter Robin In ANY Circumstance,   
  
EXCEPT For The Fact THAT I Created This Fanfic.   
  
Keep That In Mind While Reading, Thank You! Also, I try my best to keep everyone IN-Character, Though,  
  
sometimes i use some OOC!  
  
Credits: I Am Going To Use Credits, IF I USE ANYONE'S: TOPIC,STORYLINE,PLOT, OR SOMETHING ELSE.  
  
IF You Wrote Something That I Used And IS Credited To YOU Then Please Notify Me And You Will  
  
Be Added In This Section, Thank You!  
  
Credits: Alexis for helping me! The names Takani Misao and Stephen Drake are (C) me and me alone.  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 4: STN-A Agent  
  
Summary: Robin Sena is your average teenage girl,  
  
But when past better left unsaid began to amerge,  
  
Uncontrolble actions awaken and the blood of the 'Eve of Witches' is slowly fading away.   
  
How will the STN-J react when their lost member returns?  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
"Doctor, Arigotou for everything." Amon said.  
  
"Anytime, But keep watch over her, don't let her go out without watch." Docter said.  
  
"Right, Arigotou." Amon said.  
  
A man appears at the gates of The STN-J, Stephen Drake is his name.  
  
The man at the place where the front of the building is goes up to the gate and asks  
  
the man what he wants. "My name is Stephen Drake, I'm part of the STN-A."  
  
The man said. "Your part of STN-A? Really? Alright, You may come in, But please  
  
don't take harm against anyone." "Understood, Arigotou." The man said in reply.  
  
The man takes the elevator to the area/floor that everybody works at.  
  
He walks in and Michael asks who he is. Michael gets stunned that he's part of  
  
the STN of America. Michael asks why he came to Japan and why to the STN here.  
  
"Solomon wants me to keep watch on yall for one week, and see how yall  
  
do things differently, and what actions yall do in a Hunt." The man said in reply.  
  
"Alright, well when everyone gets back, I'll introduce them to you, Alright?"  
  
"That's fine, Arigotou." Stephen said. "Anytime, Stephen."  
  
Everyone is on their way back to HQ, They all go up the elevator, Unaware of the  
  
fact that an STN-A agent is here. They walk from the elevator and Michael speaks first.  
  
"Hey guys, This is Stephen Drake, He's from STN-A." Michael said.  
  
"HE'S from STN-A? NO, Your lieing, Right?" Sakaki said.  
  
"No, I'm not lieing!" Michael said, Angrily.  
  
"Well, Alright." Sakaki said.   
  
"What sort of business does he have here, Michael?" Amon asked, skipping what   
  
Sakaki had said just a moment ago.  
  
"He's here to keep watch on us for one week to see how we do   
  
things differently, and what actions we do in a Hunt." Michael said back in reply.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to say, WELCOME BACK, Robin!" Michael said, Excitedly.  
  
"Cheers! She's alright, Cheers!" Michael said, even more excitedly.  
  
"Ok, Michael, WE UNDERSTAND, And yeah, Three cheers for Robin, Haha!" Doujima said.  
  
"Well Doujima, What a pleasant suprise it is to see You here on time." Kosaka said,  
  
From his desk in the back. "I know, i couldn't get any sleep, So i decided to come  
  
to work." Doujima said, Grouchily.  
  
"Before I interupt your happiness Michael, Where is Robin anyway?" Karasuma said.  
  
"Funny you should say, I thought see was here with yall." Michael said.  
  
"She said she wanted to go home, So i dropped her off at her apartment." Amon said,  
  
Butting in their conversation. There was silence for a moment. Then Sakaki spoke out   
  
first. "Oh, Well, Why did you not tell us when you walked in?" Sakaki said.   
  
"Because Michael started talking right when we walked through the door."   
  
Amon said, In an attitude way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Lost Member ................... Robin is missing, but where is she,   
  
Can the STN-J figure out her location? Or has she disappeared for forever?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well it's 7:54 p.m. March 15,2004 and YET AGAIN i'm listening to   
  
"I Can Only Imagine" And i'm writing Chapter 4. So in other words,  
  
I LOVE that song. Also, i got this new guy i like playing with that's over at my  
  
next door neighbors' house, *blushes* and i'll probably start writing chapters,  
  
late at night, so they will be up by the afternoon of the next day after I write  
  
the chapters, Arigotou everyone for the support, and the support Kaoru-Chan12  
  
gives me, Thanx girl! Also, If u haven't noticed yet, I can't spell Arigotou, Or in other  
  
words, I can't spell the Japanese word for Thank You! And last BUT not least,  
  
I made this chapter long than the others, so enjoy!   
  
-Becky S. (Author/Creator Of This Fanfic)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Lost Member

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Witch Hunter Robin In ANY Circumstance,   
  
EXCEPT For The Fact THAT I Created This Fanfic.   
  
Keep That In Mind While Reading, Thank You! Also, I try my best to keep everyone   
  
IN-Character, Though, sometimes i use some OOC!  
  
Credits: I Am Going To Use Credits, IF I USE ANYONE'S: TOPIC,STORYLINE,PLOT, OR SOMETHING ELSE.  
  
IF You Wrote Something That I Used And IS Credited To YOU Then Please Notify Me And You Will  
  
Be Added In This Section, Thank You!  
  
Credits: Alexis for helping me! The names Takani Misao, Stephen Drake, and   
  
Himura Yona are (C) me and me alone.  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 5: Lost Member  
  
Summary: Robin Sena is your average teenage girl,  
  
But when past better left unsaid began to amerge,  
  
Uncontrolble actions awaken and the blood of the 'Eve of Witches' is slowly fading away.   
  
How will the STN-J react when their lost member returns?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hundred and twenty years have passed,   
  
Since the Coven sank in the dark.   
  
Wrong decisions....  
  
Unworthy thoughts....  
  
and the mystery's of a person,   
  
flutter the mind of wrong doings...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well it's not MY fault, Amon!" Michael said being very mad at what Amon said.   
  
"Hee hee." Doujima is spotted laughing and Amon is FIRST to jump in.  
  
"WHAT, do YOU think your laughing about, huh?" Amon said very mad that she laughed  
  
during this time. "Well, you two looked like little boys fighting over something."  
  
Doujima said. "I have to agree with Yurika." Agreed Karasuma.  
  
"Ok, OK! We'll stop." Michael said, understandingly.  
  
"Well see ya guys, i'm heading home." Karasuma said.  
  
"Goodbye Ms. Karasuma!" Sakaki said, So that he had the last word.  
  
"Well me and my assistant are off!" Kosaka said, grabbing his coat.  
  
"Goodbye Chief!" Sakaki said.  
  
"Well your in a happy mood! Anyway, i'm on my way out too." Doujima said.  
  
"Alright, goodbye Ms. Doujima! I'll follow everone else and leave too.   
  
See ya guys!" Sakaki said.  
  
"Well, goodbye Michael, don't forget to have us a case tomorrow." Amon said,  
  
with his still emotionless face.  
  
"Goodbye Amon, see you tomorrow." Michael said in reply.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Michael wakes up from when he finished his report last night to find a watch or clock to look  
  
at. Michael eventually finds one and it reads: "5:42 am" Michael reads with a dreary look on  
  
his face. "Amon and Robin should be coming in soon." Michael said in his thoughts.  
  
Indeed Amon was but least did he know what Robin's motives are.  
  
Amon walks into the STN-J building and heads to the elevator, he presses a button  
  
and off the elevator is to his destination. Soon the elevator stops and Amon exits  
  
it. "Good morning Michael." Amon said, A little nice, but more coldly.  
  
"Good morning Amon. Glad to see you." Michael said, a little happily.  
  
"So, is Robin here yet?" Amon asked, eyes though, not concerned, nor worried.  
  
"Nope, I thought she'd be here by now or you would have gone by and got her."  
  
Michael said in reply. "Well, it is only 5:54, so Robin should be here soon."  
  
BACK AT TOUKO'S APARTMENT  
  
Touko wakes up and goes to make some coffee. Usually Robin wakes up to the  
  
smell or sound of Touko making the coffee. Although, Robin did not, It was already  
  
6:00 am and Robin had not yet been up. With growing curiousity Touko just has to go in  
  
there and she does, well not exactly. She knocks on the door and waits a few moments,  
  
but when she walks in she's terrified. The bed is not made, the alarm clock is going off,  
  
Robin's attire, and stuff is all gone, and the closet is still open.  
  
Touko falls on the ground in what she sees. So she goes looking around to see if there  
  
is anything that Robin might have left her. She goes looking and finds a note written  
  
for her on a end table, it reads:  
  
Dear Touko,  
  
I am leaving Tokyo, and the STN-J. I'm leaving for SOLOMON Headquarters.  
  
Please do not come after me, for it will cause further problems,  
  
I do not belong here, And I am confessing that I myself am a SOLOMON  
  
agent, I was sent here to gather the Arkanum Of The Craft, those  
  
were my motives. My orders are done, I am now going to return to SOLOMON Headquarters  
  
for further instructions. Thank you for your hospitality that you and EVERYONE  
  
gave me, I really enjoyed it, goodbye.  
  
Signed,  
  
Robin Sena.  
  
BACK AT STN-J  
  
"So Michael, Who is our next witch?" Karasuma asked, after just coming in and  
  
putting her bag down under her desk.  
  
"Oh, OH! Yes, sorry. Our next witch is Himura Yona. 29 years old." Michael said,  
  
just waking up from talking to Amon earlier.  
  
BACK AT TOUKO'S   
  
OH MY GOODNESS! I better call Amon right away!  
  
Touko finds the extra cell communicator that Amon gave her while they were  
  
dating and calls Amon.  
  
BACK AT STN-J  
  
Amon's communicator rings and Amon picks up.  
  
"Hello." Amon said.  
  
"Amon!" Touko said.  
  
"Yes, Touko?" Amon said.  
  
"Robin's missing! She left me a note! Is she there at STN-J?" Touko asked, furiously and  
  
very seriously. "No, SHE'S MISSING? You mean she's not in the house or in her room?"  
  
Amon said. "NO! SHE'S NOT HERE! She only left me a note! Come over here quick!" Touko said.  
  
"GOT IT!" Amon said, and quicky hung up.  
  
"AMON! Where are YOU going?" Sakaki said, just walking in.  
  
"Robin's missing." Amon said, coldly, and in a rushing tone.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Sakaki said, he stopped and turned around to see Amon leave.  
  
Amon goes down the elevator to the garage to get his car and jumps in.  
  
10 minutes later Amon arrives at the apartment complex that Touko  
  
was living in currently. He rushed up the stairs to Touko's apartment.  
  
And knocked on the door. Touko heard the sound and rushed to get the door.  
  
Touko opens it and sees Amon, she gladly lets Amon in.  
  
"Touko! What happened?" Amon asked, furiously.  
  
"Well, I got up this morning and started making coffee since Robin usually wakes up to the  
  
sound, But, I got out of bed at 5:30. Anyway, I made some coffee and sat down to drink some and   
  
to read the morning newspaper, hoping Robin would come down soon. Soon it was 5:50 and she had   
  
not yet come down, so I got curious. I went to go knock and Robin's door. I waited a few   
  
moments but she did not answer nor come the door, so I decided to walk in. And what i found   
  
terrified me so much that I fell to my knees on the floor." Touko said, very disturbingly.  
  
"Ok, ok, Touko! Calm down. Now, what happened next?" Amon said, a little gently.  
  
"Well, I saw that the bed was un-made, the alarm clock was buzzing and was still buzzing,   
  
her attire and all here stuff was gone and the closet was still open! So, I decided to  
  
see if Robin had left anything behind for me. So, I start searching and I found a note  
  
written to me, by Robin saying:  
  
"Dear Touko,  
  
I am leaving Tokyo, and the STN-J. I'm leaving for SOLOMON Headquarters.  
  
Please do not come after me, for it will cause further problems,  
  
I do not belong here, And I am confessing that I myself am a SOLOMON  
  
agent, I was sent here to gather the Arkanum Of The Craft, those  
  
were my motives. My orders are done, I am now going to return to SOLOMON Headquarters  
  
for further instructions. Thank you for your hospitality that you and EVERYONE  
  
gave me, I really enjoyed it, goodbye.  
  
Signed,  
  
Robin Sena." Touko said.  
  
"OH MY GOD! She was part of Solomon all along? I should've known,  
  
BUT, why did they never tell me nor the STN-J. I'm also surprised they never  
  
said that Doujima was agent either." Amon said, surprised.  
  
"Amon! Please let's not think of what we just learned! WE NEED TO FIND ROBIN!"  
  
Touko said, trying to snap Amon out of his thoughts and out of what he spoke.  
  
"oh, yes, sorry! I'll contact Michael right away to conduct a search on his computer and of  
  
any recent flights/trips to Europe/Italy." Amno said, snapping out of it.  
  
"Thank you, Amon!" Touko said, very gladly.  
  
""  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
The Search ................... A Missing person, Mysterious things trail  
  
along her memories.. Robin..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hiya! The suspense of the next chapter is killing you isn't it!  
  
I haven't been doing chapters, have I? So sorry! I've been busy, and  
  
I've got to go to my friend's bonfire Friday(March 26) and I also have a party  
  
for my friend's(THAT is a guy but is not my boy-friend!) dad that is coming home  
  
from Iraq either Friday(March 26) or Saturday(March 27) ON Saturday, It's a suprise :)  
  
It's at their church called First Church Of Nazarene! Also, I have got NO reviews  
  
lately! Waz up with ppl these days? LOL! Nevermind! Anyway, I bet you noticed that  
  
in my fanfic the sentences are spaced by one line, WELL, I for one, DID NOT do that,  
  
whenever I submit them, fanfiction.net does that. Also, people have started doing this  
  
lately so you'll start noticing in my chapters that I'll have an opening and It'll say  
  
Three hundred and twenty years have passed, since the Coven sank in the dark....  
  
and in the chapter it'll say something different after those words.   
  
ALSO, LONGER CHAPPIE! ENJOY! Cya, have a nice night/day/afternoon/morning!  
  
-Becky S. (Author/Creator Of This Fanfic)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. The Search

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Witch Hunter Robin In ANY Circumstance,   
  
EXCEPT For The Fact THAT I Created This Fanfic.   
  
Keep That In Mind While Reading, Thank You! Also, I try my best to keep everyone   
  
IN-Character, Though, sometimes i use some OOC!  
  
Credits: I Am Going To Use Credits, IF I USE ANYONE'S: TOPIC,STORYLINE,PLOT, OR SOMETHING ELSE.  
  
IF You Wrote Something That I Used And IS Credited To YOU Then Please Notify Me And You Will  
  
Be Added In This Section, Thank You!  
  
Credits: Alexis for helping me! The names Takani Misao, Stephen Drake, and   
  
Himura Yona are (C) me and me alone.  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 6: The Search  
  
Summary: Robin Sena is your average teenage girl,  
  
But when past better left unsaid began to amerge,  
  
Uncontrolble actions awaken and the blood of the 'Eve of Witches' is slowly fading away.   
  
How will the STN-J react when their lost member returns?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hundred and twenty years have passed,   
  
Since the Coven sank in the dark.   
  
A Missing person,  
  
Mysterious things trail along memories of,  
  
A missing girl,  
  
Lost, in the darkness of her own past...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michael! Michael are you there? This is very important!" Amon said, picking up  
  
his communicator and had called Michael.  
  
"Amon? Yes, i'm here. What's wrong?" Michael said.  
  
"Robin's missing, don't ask why, it's not the time to explain things,  
  
but, I need you to check of any recent people leaving for Italy or Europe.  
  
Get Kosaka to check with the police on it too." Amon said.  
  
"Gotcha, i'll see if Chief Kosaka can do it. And i'll see if there's any reports  
  
of people looking like her leaving Tokyo or Japan." Michael said, in an understandingly  
  
manner.  
  
"Michael, what's up? Michael? MICHAEL!" Sakaki said, trying to get Michael's attention.  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry. Robin's missing, Amon wants Chief to look with the police for any news on   
  
someone looking like her that is leaving Japan or leaving Tokyo. Amon also wants me to look   
  
into it myself on my computer. The young hacker said.  
  
"Alright." Sakaki said. Just then, everyone hear's the elevator and sees Doujima.  
  
"Good morning guys!" Doujima said.  
  
"Well, Doujima! Your up and about I see." Chief Kosaka said.  
  
"Yes I am Chief! I'm feeling good this morning." Doujima said, excitedly.  
  
"Well, this morning is the worst morning yet!" Sakaki said.  
  
"And why's that Sakaki?" Doujima said, putting down her bags.  
  
"Robin's missing." Sakaki said, seriously.  
  
"SHE IS!?!" Everyone said except for Sakaki and Michael.  
  
"Yes, Amon called us and told us." Michael said.  
  
"That... That's terrible!" Doujima said.  
  
"Exactly!" Sakaki said.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to find her?" Karasuma said.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is. Karasuma, could Uou and Doujima go to the airport  
  
to see if that plane to Italy has left yet?" Amon said,just walking out from the elevator.  
  
"Got it, Amon!" Karasuma and Doujima at the time.  
  
Doujima and Karasuma got in Karasuma's black car.  
  
Soon their at the Regional Airport of Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Hurry, Doujima! I just heard last boarding call for Italy!" Karasuma said,  
  
tapping her feet against the ground. "I'm trying my best! GOT IT! LET'S GO!!!"  
  
Doujima said, relieved! "FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 103 ITALY!"   
  
The annoucement lady said. Karasuma and Doujima are now literally rushing through the  
  
crowds of people to get on board. "WE'RE HEAR, HURRY!" Karasuma sadi to Doujima.  
  
Karasuma and Doujima are trying to see if they see Robin, they have no luck.  
  
So, they decide to find 2 seats still available. They sit down, put their purses down,  
  
and fall into deep sleeps.  
  
18 HOURS LATER  
  
Doujima and Karasuma wake up to hear the lady on the plane announce something.  
  
"Everyone get ready, we'll be landing in Italy in 10 minutes."  
  
So everyone on the plane get's ready.  
  
Soon the plane lands and everyone grabs their bags/purses and get off.  
  
"Wow I never knew Italy was such a marvelous place!" Doujima said, surprisingly.  
  
"We have more important things to be doing right now, Doujima, then sight-seeing!"  
  
Karasuma said. "Oh, yes, sorry, gotcha." Doujima said.  
  
*AUTHOR/ME STARTS SPEAKING:*  
  
(And now, the search is on.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Headquarters .................. Robin returns to headquarters,  
  
future instructions await her, least does she know wehat they are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! YES YES, I know! Short Chappie, Yes.  
  
Next Chappie is going to be a long one, I promise! Anyway, Bonfire at my friend's  
  
tonight, party at a friend's church for his dad coming home from Iraq, and my  
  
sister's play of the Wizard Of The Oz is tonight at Northview High School!  
  
I hope you have another good night/day/afternoon/morning! See ya!   
  
-Becky S. (Author/Creator Of This Fanfic)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Headquarters

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Witch Hunter Robin In ANY Circumstance,   
  
EXCEPT For The Fact THAT I Created This Fanfic.   
  
Keep That In Mind While Reading, Thank You! Also, I try my best to keep everyone   
  
IN-Character, Though, sometimes i use some OOC!  
  
Credits: I Am Going To Use Credits, IF I USE ANYONE'S: TOPIC,STORYLINE,PLOT, OR SOMETHING ELSE.  
  
IF You Wrote Something That I Used And IS Credited To YOU Then Please Notify Me And You Will  
  
Be Added In This Section, Thank You!  
  
Credits: Alexis for helping me! The names Takani Misao, Stephen Drake, Himura Yona,  
  
and Savina Lafara are (C) me and me alone.  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 7: Headquarters  
  
Summary: Robin Sena is your average teenage girl,  
  
But when past better left unsaid began to amerge,  
  
Uncontrolble actions awaken and the blood of the 'Eve of Witches' is slowly fading away.   
  
How will the STN-J react when their lost member returns?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hundred and twenty years have passed,   
  
Since the Coven sank in the dark.  
  
Mysterious commands,  
  
Wrong intentions,  
  
and the fate of hummanity of the witches in thy hands...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's been a long time since i've been in Italy, wow it has changed alot." Robin said, while  
  
walking down a street in Siena,Italy. "Indeed it has." A voice from behind said.  
  
Robin turned and saw a figure, dressed in a black coat, black shirt, black walking shoes,  
  
black pants, brown hair that came down to his ears and black eyes with coldness just like  
  
Amon's. "Amon's..." Robin said in her mind.  
  
Then Robin noticed who it was and spoke out to him.  
  
"Savina Lafara! Why are you here? Why aren't you at Headquarters?" Robin said, in shock.  
  
"Because these are my orders to be here, straight from SOLOMON." The man in a black  
  
trench coat said. "Your here, to HUNT ME?" Robin said, surprisingly.  
  
"No, i'm here to bring you back to Headquarters, SOLOMON wants to have a word with you."  
  
Savina said. Robin wipes a sweat drop from her forehead and sighs in relief.  
  
"Alright. Do you have a car? If so can you take me back to Headquarters, because I  
  
just arrived from Japan and have no car." Robin said.  
  
"Yes I do. Come with me." Savina said.  
  
"Yes sir." Robin said. Robin and Savina walk 4 blocks and walk into Savina's black car.  
  
"Amon had a black car like this, they look the same." Robin thought to herself.  
  
Then her conscious said: "Get ahold of yourself! Amon's gone, that life is no more!"  
  
Then she said to herself: "Your right, that life is no more, that was then, this is now."  
  
"Is there something bothering you Robin?" Savina said, concerned.  
  
"No, thank you." Robin said, although there was.  
  
After 10 minutes of driving, they arrive at SOLOMOM Headquarters, the highest branch of the  
  
STN. Robin and Savina head up to the top floor where SOLOMON is waiting.  
  
They step out of the elevator and SOLOMON is first to speak.  
  
"Savina, would you mind and go back to your desk on the floor you work at  
  
so that me and my collegue could have a talk?" SOLOMON asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Savina said.   
  
"Well, did you do your job in the STN-J?" SOLOMON asked.  
  
"Yes sir, I did, here is the Arkanum Of the Craft." Robin said.  
  
"Alright, good job. I have another order for you to do before you can return to your  
  
old desk." SOLOMON said.  
  
"What may that be, Sir?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well, Amon, i'm sure you know him, has been disobeying orders ever  
  
since your arrival at STN-J. I need you to, KILL him, not just because he  
  
disobeyed orders, but because he went ahead and did it by his way and destroyed  
  
the STN-J FACTORY." SOLOMON said.  
  
Robin froze at the sound of this and did not move not even an inch.  
  
"Is that clear Robin? Because if it is not you will be hunted like you need to be,  
  
because every STN has decided you are the most dangerous witch, just don't loose  
  
control of your powers, is that clear?" SOLOMON said.  
  
"Uh, uh... Yes... Sir." Robin said, shaking.  
  
"Good, you are dismissed. Head back to Tokyo,Japan. DO NOT return to STN-J though.  
  
I need you to not be noticed, so when you hunt and kill Amon, I do not wnat it during a hunt  
  
or anything like that, understand?" SOLOMON said.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand very clearly." Robin said, still shaking.  
  
Robin goes down to floor 1 and exits and asks Savina if he will take her to the airport,  
  
he gladly says yes and he drives her to the airport then goes bakc to headquarters.  
  
Robin buys a ticket for the next airplane for Tokyo,Japan.  
  
Soon after waiting 15 minutes, Robin gets on the next plane to there and finds a seat.  
  
She puts her seatbelt on and soon falls into a deep sleep.  
  
18 HOURS LATER  
  
Robin awakes to the lady making an announcement. "Everyone get ready to land!"  
  
Everyone gets ready and after 5 minutes the plane lands and everyone gets off.  
  
"Back in Japan, but not back to STN-J." Robin says to herself.]  
  
Robin finds her Vespa at Touko's and goes off to find a hotel that she could work at  
  
along with having a room there.  
  
"Why? WHY? Why me? Why do I have to KILL Amon, I, I, I, Love him." Robin said to herself.  
  
"Oh my god! I love Amon!" Robin said to herself in shock.  
  
"Well those were my orders and I must follow them as directed, they were straight from the   
  
highest ranch of the STN, I MUST follow them." Robin said to herself.  
  
Robin soon falls asleep at 9:25 pm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Sorrow .................. Why would SOLOMON tell Robin to do such  
  
a command, To, kill, someone close to her she could not bare the pain when  
  
she heard this news from SOLOMON.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hello! Sorry, I left off on a cliffhanger! I never leave off on a cliffhanger but I  
  
HAD to since i would start writing chap. 8 if i didn't ;)! Anyway, Party tonight!  
  
Uh, I'll see if I can't/can get chap. 8 up my tonight or tomorrow, depending on if i write it  
  
tonight or not! Enjoy your wonderful Saturday! See ya!  
  
-Becky S. (Author/Creator Of This Fanfic)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Witch Hunter Robin In ANY Circumstance,   
  
EXCEPT For The Fact THAT I Created This Fanfic.   
  
Keep That In Mind While Reading, Thank You! Also, I try my best to keep everyone   
  
IN-Character, Though, sometimes i use some OOC!  
  
Credits: I Am Going To Use Credits, IF I USE ANYONE'S: TOPIC,STORYLINE,PLOT, OR SOMETHING ELSE.  
  
IF You Wrote Something That I Used And IS Credited To YOU Then Please Notify Me And You Will  
  
Be Added In This Section, Thank You!  
  
Credits: Alexis for making the summary! The names Takani Misao, Stephen Drake, Himura Yona,  
  
and Savina Lafara are (C) me and me alone. Mangiamo's italian grill is a restuarant in my town,   
  
so their name is (C) them and them alone.  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 8: Sorrow  
  
Summary: Robin Sena is your average teenage girl,  
  
But when past better left unsaid began to amerge,  
  
Uncontrolble actions awaken and the blood of the 'Eve of Witches' is slowly fading away.   
  
How will the STN-J react when their lost member returns?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hundred and twenty years have passed,   
  
Since the Coven sank in the dark.  
  
Questions of intentions,  
  
Missing people,  
  
and missing blanks not answered...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Karasuma, Doujima! Come back to Japan, We have news, directly from SOLOMON headquarters  
  
that Robin is back in Tokyo, although they did say that she may not come back to STN-J,  
  
they said it's her decision." Michael said, from his communicator.  
  
"We understand, Michael. We will leave for Japan tomorrow. Good bye." Karasuma said,  
  
understandingly. "Doujima. can you get us a ticket today, for a plane leaving   
  
for Tokyo, Japan tomorrow?" Karasuma asked Doujima.  
  
"Sure! I'll go get one from the airport, let's go out to eat at Mangiamo's Italian Grill  
  
tonight when I get back." Doujima said, happily going on with her own business.  
  
"See ya!" Karasuma said, as she saw Doujima about to go out the door.  
  
ON THE PLANE(NEXT DAY)   
  
Karasuma and Doujima boarded the plane and sat down on row D in seats 6 and 7  
  
and soon fell asleep.  
  
LATER  
  
"We will be landing in the Tokyo International Airport in a few minutes  
  
so start getting ready to get off." The announcement lady said over the loudspeaker.   
  
A few minutes later Karasuma and Doujima get off the plane while Amon came to pick them  
  
up, they got in his car and he sped off toward the STN-J building.  
  
They arrive at the STN-J and all go up the elevator.  
  
"Good, you all are back, now back to important business." Michael said,  
  
in a greetingful manor. "We're tracking down Robin's movements around the city.  
  
We need Karasuma, Amon and Doujima to head over there and see what is up.   
  
She is currently down near the Yotsuya Pond Park."   
  
Michael said, without any confirmation to continue."  
  
"Alright." Karasuma, Doujima and Amon said in unison.  
  
THEY ARRIVE AT YOTSUYA POND PARK  
  
"ROBIN!" Karasuma yelled. "Robin!" Doujima said, yelling also.  
  
"Robin." Amon said, but did not yell.  
  
Robin was walking amongst the trees and soon sees people coming closer.  
  
Then, she notices it is some of the people she "used" to work with.  
  
"Robin, there you are! What are you doing here, why won't you come back  
  
to STN-J! I mean we brought Doujima and Amon." Karasuma yelled, with a little  
  
confusion in her voice.  
  
"Karasuma, go away, if you don't I will end up hurting you SOLOMON wants me to stay  
  
away from you so do not get involved, stay away!" Robin said, with a hurt in her voice.  
  
"Why? We want you back! What did that mean 'ole SOLOMON tell you to do?" Karasuma said.  
  
"I never said I did not work for SOLOMON, i've been his agent this whole time.  
  
My orders were to kill Amon and I either follow them or get hunted, die, and well, die!"  
  
Robin said, even more frustrated.  
  
"But Robin! You know you could never hurt Amon! Even, KILL him!" Karasuma said,  
  
getting very worried, concered, and hurt.  
  
"No! I have to or else I will die! I do not know why i'm doing it but I have  
  
this pit in my stomach, I have to do it! Good bye!!" With that said, Robin ran off  
  
like the fire she is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
The hurt and unforgetable truth .................. Robin has hurt  
  
the people she knew as workers or "companions", and the STN-J is furious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hiya! Writing book project next week, i'm STILL grounded though!  
  
SATS are still this week, April 19th-23rd! But, I snuck writing this past my  
  
parents so enjoy! Have a great weekend! Goodbye!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Becky S.(Author/Creator of this fanfic)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
